Pac-Pix 3D
Pac-Pix 3D is a new Pac-Man video game. It is the sequel to the 2005 Nintendo DS game Pac-Pix. This is the first Pac-Man game to be created by SB403 Studios. This game was released on late October 26, 2012 in Japan, November 4, 2012 in North America, November 9, 2012 in Europe, and November 10, 2012 in Australia. The game isn't exactly a remake of Pac-Pix, as it will have some new features and changes to make it different and somewhat unique. Story Pac-Man's enemies Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde have managed to find the Ghost Ink that was believed to have been hidden somewhere secret by Pac-Man. The ghosts started to use the Magic Pen and draw up many trickster ghosts. These ghosts once again started to cause more trouble around the world. Pac-Man finds out about this shortly. He decides to help defeat the ghosts again and get rid of the Ghost Ink forever. Characters Heroes: Pac-Man The Player (You) Villians/Bosses: Blinky: As the leader of the ghosts, Blinky thinks nothing can push him away! Pinky: Pinky believes her Super Fire Bubbles won't be affected by Rain Clouds. Inky: Quite shy, Inky doesn't like being around certain objects. Bombs are something he doesn't like. Clyde: Clyde doesn't like being attacked. He hopes that those Arrows won't hit him! Biggaboo 1: Naturally he believes when it comes to size, the bigger the better! Biggaboo 2: Somehow he managed to fly! He just aimed for the sky and said, "I can do it!" Biggaboo 3: Wrapped in armor, this guy is almost invincible. Seems he hasn't heard about Bombs yet... Aloha: Attacks from Arrows from the other side of the book! Eat his eyes to make him smaller! Ghost House: Attacks after all his fellow Ghosts are eaten. Dodge the bombs and aim your Arrows at him! Enemies: Pink: Her charm is her large eyes. She's relaxed and enjoys life at her own pace. Blue: He's the fastest, but he's not strong over long distances. Berobero: Good at warping, but because he doesn't know where he will end up, he always gets lost. Numboo 1: The most responsible one. Upset because he's always the first one to get caught. Numboo 2: He appears to be deep in thought, but actually he's just sleepy all the time. Numboo 3: The most popular one. He even has his own fan club or something. Numboo 4: Happy as long as his stomach is full. He really wants to be inside a delicious-looking cookbook. Numboo 5: He wonders how far the sky goes, but soon gives up. It won't be fun if he knows everything. Bari-Boo: Forward, always forward! How tough and manly! His secret is that his back is his weak point. Bari-Vader: "Catch me if you can!" His faint smile shows his confidence. Even his fellow Ghosts are afraid of him. Peppeta: Draws graffiti anytime, anywhere! He thinks he's a talented artist! Armor: Purchase your Pac-Man protection today! Full money-back guarantee. (Bomb blasts not covered.) Gameplay The gameplay for this game is very similar to the original Pac-Pix. The three original gestures are usable in this game. The hidden gestures in Pac-Pix are now part of the normal gameplay in Pac-Pix 3D. There are more Books in the game as well, the original only had two books with twelve chapters each. Pac-Pix 3D has a total of five books, each with 8 chapters. Gestures Pac-Man: Draw him big or small! Even if he's a little off-shape, Pac-Man will still chomp on Ghosts! Arrow: Use Arrows to shoot unreachable objects. Practice for continuous hits! Bomb: Use Bombs to blow up hard objects! Draw them as big or as small as necessary. Rain Cloud (New!): Use Rain Clouds to burn out fire enemies! Draw them big or small, whatever is necessary. Swirled Line (New!): Use Swirled Lines to push certain enemies off the screen! Don't draw them too long! Trivia - The enemy "Pink" was called "Pinky" in Pac-Pix. Her name was changed in this game to avoid confusion between the villian "Pinky" and this enemy. Category:Pac-Man Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sequels Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2012 Category:SB403 Studios